


Day Twenty-One || Time to ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Staying in the past won't bring him any peace. “...it’s time to move on. And move forward.”





	Day Twenty-One || Time to ___

Sasuke is a stubborn man. He won’t even make attempts to deny it. If his behavior in the past wasn’t example enough - clinging to his father’s old beliefs, refusing to back down over a war nearly a century old, hunting the Avatar all over the world - then perhaps his bullheadedness now may suffice.

It’s been a number of years since then. Most of them are on the cusp of finishing their second decade, their twenties looming before them. Naruto has been upholding his duties of Avatar well, working with the various nations to continue nurturing the new peace. Sakura is, more often than not, at his side to help  _ ground _ his sometimes  _ airy _ ideals. Kiba, what with Akamaru growing old, has retired the polar bear dog companion to a home in the south, but continues to work with the Northern and Southern Water Tribe navies. Hinata, a matriarch of the Southern tribe, works to help her nation rebuild, and both resettle and reintegrate the waterbenders taken captive during the raids.

Sasuke works tirelessly at his brother’s side to help the Fire Nation amend for their atrocities in the war...as well as his personal failings. Sure, he eventually righted himself and helped teach Naruto firebending to help him defeat his father, but that doesn’t erase his actions prior. And he’s nothing if not stubborn. Which means any perceived blight on his behavior needs making up for.

Sakura is just as belligerent. She blows off his ornate apologies with a blunt, “Yeah yeah, you screwed up, you turned your life around...that’s good enough for me. Just don’t go back to your old ways, or I’ll bury you myself.”

He...avoids talking to her for a while after that.

Kiba...stares at him. Squints. Gets up in his face and squints some more. And then accepts his apology. When Sasuke insists he needs to do more, Kiba offers him a job as Akamaru’s caretaker.

Sasuke refuses.

Naruto...he doesn’t even bother with Naruto. The airhead is so happy-go-lucky, insisting they’re best friends despite the past, Sasuke knows there’s no point. If anything, he’d probably just get upset. So, he refrains.

And then there’s...Hinata.

He’s not sure why, she’s just...the hardest for him to approach. She started out as such a timid little thing, but she grew into a fierce waterbender during their time skirmishing. Not to mention she was Naruto’s staunchest defender, what with the crush she’d had on him then. Which meant, when he’d tried to join them, her suspicions and distrust ran the deepest. Eventually it had cooled, and they’d had their fair share of moments that had helped build that trust. But then the war ended, and they went their separate ways.

He still sees her every so often. The group still meets from time to time, usually for political matters. But that also means they’re all busy with their respective tasks, and there’s little time for socializing. 

Sasuke isn’t even sure what to say to her. Or if he should say anything at all.

But opportunities do sometimes present themselves...even if it’s in the worst of ways.

It’s yet another meeting of the old team. But this time, according to Naruto, it’s one of pleasure rather than business. No council hearings, no politicians, no schedules...just a rendezvous between five friends.

...that immediately makes Sasuke suspicious.

They find middle ground in the Earth Kingdom, it being the most in need of rebuilding and thus where Naruto spends most of his time, anyway. A cozy cafe in Ba Sing Se plays their host, and Sasuke quickly notices that it’s...oddly empty. Especially given that a meeting of the so-called Team Avatar usually draws a notable crowd of curious onlookers.

...he’s up to something.

Naruto greets them all fondly, full of hugs and handshakes and how-do-you-dos. Soon enough they’re all seated, and Sasuke flickers eyes between them all. Naruto is being extra fidgety. And Sakura looks ready to punch a hole in a wall...not angrily, just...nervously.

Knowing sparks.

“So! Uh...so.” Naruto steeples his fingers, splayed and spinning forward as he tries to find words. “You’re all...you’re all well?”

“Cut the crap and get to the point, Naruto,” Kiba cuts in, leaned back in his chair as it stands on two legs. He pouts, hands woven behind his head. “We all know you’ve got somethin’ to say, so just say it!”

“I, er...well...okay.” The airbender takes a deep breath, releasing it in a gust that flutters everyone’s hair. “So, um...it’s been a long time since we started reparations for...for things. Y’know,  _ the world _ -”

Kiba groans with a roll of his eyes.

“AND,” Naruto goes on, ignoring him with a side-eyeing pout. “...Sakura and I have been working super hard on getting the world back in working order. And uh...y’know, that means we’ve been...spending a lot of time together, and…”

Suddenly the rest of the table knows what Sasuke already guessed. Kiba’s eyes go wide, nearly tipping back too far and falling over. Sakura bites her lip with a flush in her cheeks.

But Sasuke’s not watching them. He’s watching Hinata.

There was no resolution to their awkward, one-sided affection. At least, not that Sasuke ever heard. She stares straight ahead past them both, expression eerily...blank.

“So, we’ve...we’ve decided to get married! Probably next Spring! Cuz...we’ve still got work to do and all, and we don’t wanna rush things. And of course, you guys are all invited! You’ll be guests of honor! And, uh...yeah.”

Silence.

“...congratulations,” Sasuke offers, tone polite but clearly guarded. 

“Yeah man, that’s...that’s great,” Kiba chimes in next, righting his chair with a nervous grin. “We’ll...we’ll definitely be there!”

All eyes seem to move to Hinata.

After a blink, she breaks into a warm smile. “It’s about time,” she replies. “Then again, you  _ have _ both been very busy. Will it be held at one of the Air Temples?”

The group seems to exchange a glance. “Uh...w-we’re still planning that part! But...maybe! It would just be hard to get all the guests up there...there’s more bison now! They’ve started returning, but...well, not everyone likes flying. Which I’ll never understand! It’s so great! How can you not -?”

“Naruto, you’re rambling,” Sakura cuts in.

“I know, but seriously -!”

As the pair break into some of their typical bickering, Sasuke and Kiba lean in together. “You, uh...you expect that?” Kiba mumbles.

“Not in the slightest,” Sasuke replies. He glances back to Hinata, who just watches the other pair with a weary smile.

“...some things never change.”

With the tension broken, they all manage to have a decent meal, staying well into the evening as Naruto gets more and more rambunctious. But eventually Sakura calls it a night when he suggests showing off a new airbending move  _ inside the cafe _ .

“All right, it’s late. We need to go.”

“Aww, but -!”

Shushing him with a hand, Sakura smiles - looking a little forced - at her friends. “We’ll talk to you guys later, hm?”

“...right,” Sasuke replies, clearly more than ready to go if Sakura’s temper is in any way awakening. The water tribe members quickly follow as he makes a beeline for the door.

“Well, I’m heading back to the inn...I think I actually ate too much for once,” Kiba admits, lifting a hand as he walks away in farewell. “See you later, guys.”

“Goodnight, Kiba.”

Sasuke just watches him go before turning slightly toward Hinata. “...are you, er…”

“Hm?”

“...are you okay?”

The question earns a startled blink. “...am I...okay…?”

Sasuke almost stops himself, but goes on anyway. “Regarding...all of that. Naruto and Sakura.”

“I...yes, I’m all right. Why…?” Understanding then brightens her face. “...oh. I’m not upset, Sasuke. Well...maybe a small, young part of me is. But...it was made clear a long time ago that Naruto never...saw me the way I saw him.”

“...oh.”

“Besides...we’re all adults now. Our lives are only speeding up.” She gives him a soft, somber smile. “...it’s time to move on. And move forward.”

Something in the bottom of Sasuke’s stomach drops at her expression. It makes her look so...mature.

...so beautiful.

Shaking his head a bit to clear it, he manages to reply. “Yes, er...you’re right. I’m...I’m happy for them. Though if they keep bickering like that, will it really last…?”

That earns a laugh. “I think if it was ever going to be a problem, they’d have left each other a long time ago. There’s something about it, I guess. Not...really what I could ever see  _ myself  _ doing, but it just works for them, I suppose.”

“...yeah.”

They lapse into silence.

“...well, I’m sure Kiba will want to get going early in the morning,” Hinata then offers. “I’d better get some sleep.”

“Leaving so soon?”

“I’m afraid so. There’s still much to be done in the south.” She wilts a bit. “...the raids took their toll.”

The feeling in Sasuke’s gut is replaced with an anxious clench. “...you know, I never truly apologized to you. For...for what I did.  _ Everything _ that I did.”

“...Sasuke, that’s not -”

“I know you hated me at first, and I can’t blame you. Even all my deeds after the fact have been woefully insufficient. If there’s anything I can do to help make it up to you, just...please let me know.”

She stares at him, expression unreadable.

He stares back, not sure what else to say.

“...you don’t have to apologize.”

“But -!”

“Weren’t you listening? It’s time to move on. That means you, too. You’ve more than made up for your mistakes, Sasuke. The only thing you need to do now is keep making that right choice. Every day. So long as you do that...you have nothing else to worry about.” Another smile curls her lips, this time warmer. More hopeful. “...think you can do that for me?”

_...for...her…? _ Suddenly his heartbeat is echoing in his ears. “...I...I can do that.”

“...good.” Clasping her hands at her front, Hinata gives a small bow. “Goodnight, Sasuke. Hopefully we can see each other again soon.”

“...goodnight.” Sasuke watches her go, the drum in his chest eventually calming as she fades out of sight.

_...Sasuke, what are you getting yourself into…? _

**Author's Note:**

> Oof...this is very late, I'm so sorry. I had...a very not great evening ^^; But I stuck it out and got this done. Hopefully the quality didn't suffer for my own shortcomings tonight.
> 
> I really do love crossing over this group with AtLA. I think they have some very workable parallels that are so fun to explore!
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to go sleep off a crummy day. I hope you all had a good one, and thanks so much for stopping by to read~


End file.
